Combination Of The Two
by Sarah Giansanti
Summary: Gotham's lastest villain, the Joker, is bent on turning the city on itself taking its hero's with him. Until the one and only force could slow him down. His past. The Slayer.
1. Chapter 1 Combination Of The Two

COMBINATION OF THE TWO

CHAPTER 1

LOS ANGELES, 1997

Her eyes closed as she felt the warm sea breeze wash through her long blonde hair. She buried her painted toes into the damp sand. Her arms hugged her chilled body. The hypnotic crash of waves relaxed her tensed body.

Two arms slowly wrapped around her waist. The familiar touch sent a shiver down her spine. Her head fell back against his collarbone. She couldn't suppress a moan as his lips kissed up her neck. "Buffy…" He whispered her name than lightly kissed her ear.

Buffy's eyes opened coming back into reality. She turned in his arms and looked up at his handsome features. His warm smile melted her insides. Buffy touched the ends of his light brown curly hair. "Jack," She whispered his name lovingly.

"Hi." Jack's smile slowly disappeared as he noticed her quite demeanor. "I got your call. I'm here. What's going on?" Buffy didn't respond right away making Jack nervous. "What's wrong?"

Buffy placed her hands over his chest and slowly met his eyes. She shifted to the tips of her toes and softly kissed him. Jack cupped her cheeks trying to figure out why their kiss seemed strange. It wasn't filled with any passion like he was used to. The kiss seemed just off.

A red light came to his head when he felt Buffy's tears against his face. He broke the kiss and cupped her cheeks gingerly. "What is it?" Jack asked full of concern. Buffy didn't answer. She kept her eyes glued onto his mouth. He was running out of things to do and say. Her distance wasn't unusual, Buffy was never one to just come out and say what was wrong. It took time to get it out of her. Jack knew all of this because of the issues with her parents.

He smoothed his thumb along her bottom lip. "Why so serious?" Jack said with a cheeky grin. He waited for her to laugh and roll her eyes. Instead, Jack watched as her beautiful green eyes blurred with sadness.

"Jack," Buffy whispered. "I - I'm leaving."

Jack's soft smile vanished. A thousand questions raced through his head. "What are you talking about? Where're you going?"

Buffy's throat clamped. "M - Mom is moving us… away from here. When the divorce is finalized we're moving away. They - they think it's for the best."

"It's not for the best. You can't go." He tightly gripped her arms.

"I don't have a choice. My reputation is ruined. I'm expelled from school… There's nothing left for me here."

"What about me?" Jack watched her beautiful eyes well with tears as she considered his meaningful words. His forehead rested against hers. "Don't go. Please don't go."

"I have too. I don't have a choice Jack."

"Yes, you do. You always have a choice. Stay with me. We'll runaway like we always said we would. We can be together. Like we dreamed." Jack hugged her tightly and buried in his nose into her neck. He was terrified to let her go, he knew if he did she would disappear.

Buffy hated this. She wanted nothing more but to be in Jack's arms forever and live the life they've planned one night in her bedroom. She looked at him and placed her hand on his cheek. Jack's eyes closed feeling her thumb smooth over his bottom life. "I love you." She closed the small space between them. "I'm sorry." Buffy broke away from his embrace catching him off guard. She ran past him towards the boardwalk. Jack couldn't move as he watched her run up the wooden stairs. Buffy didn't look back.

Jack's eyes were glued onto her until she disappeared into the darkness. His jaw clenched, his chest hurt, and unshed tears streamed down his cheeks. She was gone. Forever.

LONDON, ENGLAND, 2008

WATCHER'S COUNCIL HEADQUARTERS

Black stiletto heels clacked echoing down the long hallway until they abruptly stopped. Keys rattled. Buffy opened her office door and closed it behind her.

She set the keys on her desk and moved around to sit in her leather chair. Buffy opened her bottom desk draw taking out a green folder. She reached for her telephone dialing a number and waited patiently for her voicemail. Buffy turned on the flatscreen television to BBC World News.

"… Police released video footage found concealed on the body. Sensitive viewers be aware: it is disturbing." The reporter said.

Buffy frowned. She hung up the phone and listened to the news report intently. A blindfolded man appeared on screen. He was tied to a chair. "Tell them your name." The voice behind the camera sent a chill down Buffy's spine.

"Brain Douglas." The blindfolded man said nervously.

"Are you the real Batman?"

"No."

"Why do you dress up like him?"

The blindfolded man sat up more confidently. "He's a symbol…that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you."

"But you do, Brian. You really do. You think the Batman's helped Gotham…?" The voice behind the camera was calm.

Buffy shuffled through the moderate pile of mail set in front of her. She noticed an envelope without a return address. She opened it. Her name was printed in messy handwriting on one side of a deck card. She flipped it over to the picture of a Joker. Buffy's frown deepened.

Something on the television drew her attention away from the strange card. A man with a chalk white painted face, red lipstick sloppily covering his scars on the corner of his mouth. His hair was greasy and poorly dyed green. Buffy squinted unable to push the familiarity of the psycho.

"… People will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word." The psychotic man laughed like a hysterical hyena. The screen cut to static. Buffy looked down at the Joker card in her hand. She picked up the telephone.

"I need a oneway ticket to Gotham City. As soon as possible. Thank you." Buffy hung up then dialed Giles's number. She waited for a moment. "Giles, it's me…"


	2. Chapter 2 Combination Of The Two

CHAPTER 2

GOTHAM HOTEL

Buffy entered her hotel room and placed the keycard on the small table near the door. She placed her brown duffle back on the neatly made bed. She scoured through her bag for her laptop. Buffy sat at a nearby desk and clicked the link for her email. She skimmed through the link Willow had secretly sent her.

Buffy sighed slouching back in her chair. Willow had gave her more information on the Joker and he wasn't a demon. He doesn't have a name. "Great. This makes things so much easier." Buffy closed her laptop frustrated.

RING.

Buffy glanced down at her callerID and made the conscious decision of pressing "decline" button. She had not desire in dealing with her Watcher. She knew, Giles wasn't too thrilled that she took off for this case. He had a hard time trying to persuade the Slayer not to go because she was given a personal envelope from the Joker.

Buffy scrolled down the webpage to a photograph of Gotham's District Attorney, Harvey Dent and the owner of Wayne Enterprise, Bruce Wayne. Buffy rested her chin in her palm. "Okay, how are you two connected?"

_Joker mentioned something about a Batman. What the hell is a Batman? A man bat? _

Buffy skimmed the long sentences on the webpage. "Blah, blah, blah… Score. Eight o'clock party are Wayne Estate." Buffy looked down at the duffle bag at the end of the bed. "I have nothing to wear… Guess, I'm crashing."

* * *

WAYNE ESTATE

Buffy snuck into the Victorian mansion from the backdoor which led her straight into the kitchen. She stayed in the shadows and watched the caterers pass her. She noticed a lone food cart and a black apron.

Buffy wheeled the cart into the main ballroom full of Gotham's most notable aristocrats. Guests picked off of the cart of appetizers.

"Miss, what is in this?" An older woman with a big fur scarf asked.

Buffy stared at the unusual hors d'oeuvre. "Uh, fish?" The woman cocked her perfectly manicured brow then turned away. Buffy sighed and continued to roll the cart. She recognized Bruce Wayne and Harvey Dent. She watched them carefully as they spoke.

Buffy stopped suddenly when shiver tingled down her spine. It was a familiar feeling. It was different from her usual Slayer senses. She turned toward the main doors. The doors suddenly busted open. Thugs entered the room cocked their guns. In the corner of Buffy's eye, she saw Bruce Wayne disappear into the background.

The white painted face man entered the ballroom and fired his shotgun blowing through the ceiling. "We made it."

The Joker looked around the ballroom. He wiped his hand down his tailored purple and green suit. His curled green, messy hair fell over his forehead. Red lipstick smeared over his scars and his eyes appeared to be black from the black makeup around his eyes. Buffy stepped back between the people unseen by the Joker.

"I only have one question: where is Harvey Dent?" The Joker walked past the guests. He eyed them suspiciously. No one answered. "Fine, I'll settle for his loves ones…" He cocked his shotgun.

An older gentleman stepped forward. "We're not intimidated by thugs."

The Joker slowly turned and grinned. "You know, you remind me of my father." Joker gripped the back of the man's neck and placed a blade near his mouth. "I hated my father."

Buffy stepped forward in the center of the room. "That's enough, clown-boy." Buffy folded her arms over her chest.

The Joker looked at the small blonde and dropped the man. He moved toward her smoothing his unclean hair off of his face. His eyes ran over her slim frame. "Hel-lo, beautiful." He walked around her like a predator. "And you are beautiful." Joker's dark eyes met hers.

He looked a bit taken back as he stared into her bright green eyes. "You…" Joker whispered and raised his hand that held the blade. "You look nervous-"

"Funny. You know what I feel? Bored." Buffy kicked the Joker in the stomach sending him backwards. His clown men ran past him attacking the blonde. Buffy dodged their attacks and fought them off easily.

The Joker jumped onto his feet laughing hysterically. "You got a little fight in you. I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me." Buffy kneed him in his groin. The Joker huffed cupping himself in agony. The back door opened revealing Batman. He sprinted towards Buffy and the fallen thugs and the Joker.

Batman moved Joker's arms behind his back cuffing his wrists. He looked up at the mysterious blonde. "Who are you?" Batman asked.

"Special Agent Buffy Summers." Buffy told him her alias that was used when working non-supernatural cases. "You're a little late."

"Call the police."

"I did!" A guest shouted.

Newly appointed Commissioner James Gordon entered the ballroom. The Batman soon made a dramatic exit out the window. Buffy watched the armored man slightly amused.


	3. Chapter 3 Combination Of The Two

CHAPTER 3

INTERROGATION, MCU, GOTHAM CENTRAL

Buffy stood on the other side of the two-way mirror observing the Joker carefully.

He sat calmly in the dim lit room. His handcuffed wrists rested on his lap.

"Agent Summers." Gordon's voice took her from her thoughts.

"He looks bored." Buffy said memorized by the Jokers unflustered demeanor. Her head titled to the side.

Gordon stood behind her. "Nothing. No matches on prints, DNA, dental. Clothing is custom, no labels. Nothing in his pockets but knives and lint. No name, no other alias…nothing. Besides that, he won't talk. He just sits here like a sonuvabitch."

"I'm going in." Buffy moved towards the metal door. "I don't want any disruptions during my interrogation." Gordon nodded watching as the Slayer went into the room.

Gordon watched Buffy slowly approached the psychotic man. The Commissioner glanced to the shadowed figure standing in the corner. "Don't go in." He exited the room to stand guard outside.

* * *

Buffy pulled the steel metal chair out and sat down. She sat back crossing his legs.

The Joker's eyes ran over her. He smirked. "God, you are beautiful."

Buffy ignored him. "Harvey Dent never made it home."

"Of course not."

"Care to explain why?" Joker didn't respond right away. He sat back. "What did you do with him?"

The Joker shrugged then leaned forward resting his cuffed wrists on the table top. He gestured to himself innocently. "Me? I was right here. Who did the crack staff leave him with? The Commissioners people? Assuming, of course, that they are still his people and not Maroni's…" The Joker eyed the Slayer. "Why are you here? I don't remember you ever being apart of Gotham's finest."

"I was called in."

"Ooh, from where? Tell me Agent, do you feel responsible for Dent's current predicament?"

Buffy had to decide whether to play along with the Joker's mind game or kick his ass. "No. I don't feel responsible for Dent's current predicament. It's all just a matter of time until you talk."

"What time is it?" The Joker tilted his head to the side.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Depending on the time, he might be in one spot or several." The Joker smiled darkly.

Buffy abruptly stood and moved around the table. The Joker turned in his chair watching her. Buffy took his wrists removing the handcuffs. She moved away from him taking the chair she occupied and placed it under the door handle locking it.

Buffy turned. The Joker stood closely behind her. He closed his eyes smelling her vanilla scented hair. "Why did you contact me?" Buffy asked smoothly unintimidated. The Joker stepped forward backing her against the cool metal door. "How do you know who I am?"

"I know everything about you… Buffy." Buffy looked at him surprised. He inhaled deeply. "You're scent is the same. Intoxicating." Joker studied her carefully. "You look…skinny. Don't you eat?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. Her hands went to his green vested chest and pushed him out of her way. "Just answer the question."

"Which one?" The Joker smiled as his hand cupped her cheek. Buffy caught his wrist and twisted it off of her. She slammed him into the tiled wall angrily. He laughed when he banged his head cracking a tile. Buffy turned him to face her. "Never start with the head. Victim gets fuzzy. Can't feel the next-" Buffy tightly squeezed her hand around his throat. "See?"

She took a step back. "You got me down here, what do you want?" Buffy asked frustrated.

Joker's smile widened and fixed his tie. He pushed himself from the wall moving around her. "I wanted to see what you'd do."

"What I do?"

"You're strong. Someone's been eating there vegetables." The Joker stood in front of her. "Don't you recognize me?"

Buffy looked him over carefully. All she could see was greasy dark green hair costumed tailored purple, green suit, smeared painted face. She didn't recognize him at all.

She looked into his brown eyes. They were warm and familiar. Buffy didn't understand. She shrugged. "Sorry, I usually don't associate myself with crazy-"

"I am not crazy." Joker mumbled deeply frowning.

"Really? Because the clown makeup doesn't really makes you blend in."

Joker laughed. "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor." His yellow toothed smile vanished. "You really don't remember me?"

"I don't." Buffy was quickly tiring of his game.

The Joker caught Buffy off guard when he reached out to cup her cheek. Buffy made no move to bat his hand away. She found his touch comforting. "Why so serious?" He said with a slow smirk.

Buffy's eyes widened flooded with lost emotions. She stepped back covering her hand over her mouth. "Jack?"


	4. Chapter 4 Combination Of The Two

CHAPTER 4

INTERROGATION, MCU, GOTHAM CENTRAL

Buffy stared at him unable to speak. She raised her hand as if she was going to caress his cheek but hesitated. "What happened to you?"

"What, after eleven years you expect me to be the same dashing man you knew?"

"Uh, uh, yeah." Buffy was unable to think clearly.

She didn't notice Joker's fingers lace into her flowing blonde hair. "I've missed you." He pulled her close and crushed his mouth against hers. Buffy fought the strong urge to melt against him. His taste, scent, the way his body pressed against her was so damn familiar.

Buffy broke their kiss as quickly as it began. She angrily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "No, you're not Jack."

"I am. I go by Joker these days."

"You're the bad guy. What's wrong with you? When did you become a psychopath?"

Joker licked his lips. "When you left me. You see, I know what you do when the sun goes down. You're not a normal_ wo-_man. You were never a normal _wo-_man." The Joker reached out to touch her. "I want to be with you."

"So you dye you're hair, throw on some face paint, and parade around town murdering innocent people? What you need is help Jack. Like the serious kind."

"I thought this," He gestured to himself. "would strengthen my chances with you."

"You're disgusting."

Joker smiled moving back to his chair. "We need the Batman on our side."

"I'm not on your side. I'm the good guy. Remember?"

Joker smoothed his finger over the metal table suggestively. "All in good time. You will. I know you better then all of your little Scooby Doo friends."

"You don't know anything about me." Joker jumped to his feet. Buffy bit the inside of her cheeks unafraid of him as he approached.

"You haven't disappointed. Neither has Batman." Buffy felt his hot breath against her ear. The Joker turned away towards the two-way mirror.

Batman stood on the other side of the mirror. "You let five people die. Then you let Dent take your place. Even to a guy like me, that's cold."

"Where's Harvey Dent, Jack?" Buffy asked losing her patients.

"Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth - there's no going back." Joker looked back at Buffy. "You've changed things. Forever."

"What're you talking about?" Buffy asked.

Joker turned to face Buffy. He reached out lightly touch her hair. His fingers twirled around the end of her curled hair. "What would I do without you?"

Buffy stepped away from him. "You've spent eleven years without me-"

"And look how I've ended up. You. Complete. Me." His words were filled with sarcasm. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Don't touch me." Buffy angrily batted her hand away shoving him backwards.

"Oh, c'mon Buff, you used to love it when I'd touch you." Buffy slapped his cheek hard. Joker gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw.

"You're a pig."

Joker licked his lips. "Don't talk like one of them. You're _not_ one of them. To them, you're a freak. Like me."

"I am nothing like you."

"We are the rare few that stands on the outside. Their morals, their codes - it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. You're nothing like that. You're something extraordinary. You'll see - I'll show you. When the chips are down. These civilized people…they'll eat each other." His thumb caressed the heart shaped line of her jaw.

Buffy had to admit that she missed his touch against her skin. Her eyes closed as she leaned into his palm. Her conscious screamed; _he's the bad guy. The Joker._

Buffy opened her eyes meeting his. His eyes were the same. They were warm and welcoming.

Buffy frustratedly pushed Joker hard against the tile wall. The Joker laughed with excitement as the tiles shattered around his body. He enjoyed the pain. "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, you have theses rules…And you think they'll save you."

"You don't know what I'm thinking."

"Yes, I do." Joker ignored the shooting pain down his body as he pushed himself from the wall. "The one rule you have. Is the rule you'll have to break, to know the truth." He slowly moved closer to Buffy.

"Which is?" Trapped, Buffy's back pressed against the wall.

Joker's smile widened. "The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. Tonight, my darling, you're going to break your one rule." He leaned forward to her ear. "You're going to _give_ into me." He said slowly. Buffy closed her eyes feeling his warm breath tickle against her ear. "You still have an undying love for me. You love me even more now because I'm unpredictable. You like that. You don't know what I'm capable of and it thrills you. You're addicted to the thrill." A shiver tingled down the Slayer's spine. Joker slid his hands down her arms lightly. He pressed his body against hers. "You may be high and mighty Ms Summers, but I know what you need. I've always known what you needed." The Joker's attention slowly shifted to the two-way mirror behind Buffy. "There are just minutes left… so, you'll have to play my little game if you want to save…one of them." He spoke the Batman standing on the other side.

"Them?" Buffy asked.

Joker looked down at her. "I really thought he was Dent, the way he threw himself at her!" Buffy punched him in the nose. Joker laughed holding his bleeding nose between his hands. "Ow."

"_Enough_ with the games. Where are they?" Buffy placed her hands on her hips and impatiently glared at him.

Joker wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. "Killing is making a choice…" Buffy kicked him in the stomach. Joker stumbled back against the wall. He slowly slid to the ground to sit. Buffy stood over him. She firmly placed her hands on her hips. "It's hard decision, yes I know." Joker caught his breath. "The Batman will have to choose one life over the other." Joker raised his arm and knocked on the two-way mirror to get Batman's attention. "You're friend, the District Attorney or his blushing bride-to-be. I'm going to tell you where they are." Joker moved to his knees and slowly turned to the two-way mirror. "Both of them, and that's the point - you'll have to choose."

"Get talking." Buffy stood behind the psychopath.

Joker held up his hand for her to stop talking. "He's at 250 52 Boulevard. And she's on Avenue X at Cicero."

Joker knew Batman ran out of the interrogation leaving him alone with Buffy. _At last,_ he thought ginning happily. He sat on the ground and looked at her. "I just did what I do best. Turn the plan on itself. People panic when the plan goes off course. Thus, creating _chaos_." He relaxed. "You still you stand there with your arms crossed and a look that could kill. But, honey, you have nothing to threaten me with." Joker noticed she was making no move to leave. "Are you not going?"

"I should."

"But you don't want too." Joker smirked. "You want to be here…with me. In that case, I want my phone call." Buffy shook her head and sat down beside him.

They were silent for a long time.

"You know, I really did miss you." Joker almost missed her self confession. He looked at her. Buffy continued, "Getting over you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." She stared straight ahead, unable to meet his playful, ridiculing, warm eyes. Joker listened trying to fight the mutual feelings. "I just learned to hate you. Everyday I called you, sent you letters. Not once, did you ever respond. I figured you hated me."

"I moved around… A lot." Joker folded his hands together. "You know why I use a knife?"

Buffy frowned at his strange question. She then thought for a moment. "Uh, because guns are too quick?"

Joker grinned. "You don't get to savor all the little emotions. See, in their last moments, people show you who they really are-"

"You'd be surprised how many are actual cowards." Joker smiled and placed an arm across her knees.

Joker relaxed against the wall and wiped the drying blood from under his nose. He turned his head to her. Buffy slowly met his stare. "I want my phone call." He whispered. Buffy reached into her coat pocket to take out her cellphone.

Buffy watched as Joker dial a number with one hand. "It's ringing." He said. Buffy rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Combination Of The Two

CHAPTER 5

INTERROGATION, MCU, GOTHAM CENTRAL

The interrogation room door bursted open. Buffy jumped to her feet. Joker laughed hysterically banging his heels together with excitement. "Let's go." He stood and took her hand guiding her toward the doorway.

They walked out of the exploding police station. Joker waved his hand out to the empty street. Buffy tried to push herself out from his arms. "Just one sec." Joker smiled as a truck sped down the street and screeched to a halt. "Time to go." He punched her in the head. Buffy fell against him, unconscious.

Joker wrapped his arms around Buffy's limp body, lifting her bridal style. "Open up." The back door opened. Joker climbed into the truck holding Buffy on his lap. Her head fell to the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes feeling her soft breath against his skin. Joker lightly brushed her blonde hair from her face. He kissed her forehead. He looked at his clown-men staring at them in complete bewilderment. "Uh, drive." Joker ordered.

LOS ANGELES, 1996

Buffy looked at the proud standing Hemery High School. "Buffy," Buffy looked at her mother and kissed her cheek. "Have a good day." Joyce smiled lovingly.

"Bye." Buffy got out of the car and walked up the steps to the domain she ruled.

Two girls wearing high skirts and colored blouses ran to Buffy's side. "Oh my god! Have you seen Tyler today? He's so hot!" Buffy's friend cooed over the popular football quarterback.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Not yet. Duh, I just got here." They walked into the high school. The hallways parted like the Red Sea as Buffy and her posse walked down to their lockers.

Lost in her own conversation with her friends, Buffy didn't see the large mass in front of her. She dropped her books. "God, walk much?" Buffy scoffed.

"Calm down." A light brown curly hair man kneeled collecting her fallen books. He stood. Buffy's mouth dried.

"I'm Buffy." She held out her hand and flirtatiously smiled. "Are you-" Buffy was interrupted by the bell.

"See you around." The mysterious man moved around her continuing down the hallway.

The girls beside Buffy giggled. "Who is that?" Buffy asked looking over her shoulder at her friends.

"That's Jack Napier. What a total weirdo but totally hot. He comes from like a poor home or something. He's still totally hot." Buffy listened to her friends mindless rants about the poor mystery man as they continued down the hallway to their classes.

PIER BEACH

Buffy sat in the sand staring out to the ocean's sunset. She drew her knees higher into her chest. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice Jack sitting beside her.

"Hey." Jack said.

Buffy looked at him then away quickly. Her eyes went to his hands, cuffing the bottom of his jeans. "Hi."

Jack extended his long legs comfortably and sat back on his hands. "Where are your two-bit trolls otherwise known as, _your_ friends?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Why are you here if you hate us so much?"

Jack smirked. "Because I like you." He looked at her.

"I thought I was just a two-bit troll."

"I never said you were. I hate your friends. They're so - so foolish."

"They're my friends." Buffy said defensively. "So I suggest you stop talking about them like that."

Jack held up his hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you."

"Great. You saw. Now go away." Buffy waved her hand snobbishly.

Jack smiled making no move to leave. Instead he watched her look out to the glistening sea. He noted her thoughtful, serious expression. He knew she wasn't truly enjoying these adolescent teenage bonfires as much as her friends did. "Why so serious?"

"Can you be anymore creepy?" Buffy frowned looking at him. Jack smiled softly reaching out to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. His back knuckles smoothed down her tan arm to her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand." After a moment, Jack scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Now, I'm holding you." Buffy studied him for a long moment then laid her head against his shoulder.

DOWNTOWN GOTHAM, 2008

Buffy slowly came to blinking her blurry eyes. Her hands went to her pounding head. "Mmm." She groaned. Her eyes darted around the unfamiliar room that spun around and around. She covered her eyes, blinded by the florescent lights.

She peeked through her fingers to see a tall man wearing purple pinstriped pants, a matching purple collared shirt and green vest. He turned from the sink holding a cloth. She could not make out the definition of his smeared painted face. Buffy opened her mouth to speak but the words couldn't come out.

Joker smirked sitting down on the cot. Buffy finally recognized him and shot up. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder lightly pushing her to lay down. "Now, now. You were out for some time. I must say, Ms. Summers, you are _beautiful _when you sleep. I've missed watching you." Buffy batted his hand away.

"You're sick."

"And you love it." He said curtly. "Admit it. You crave me. I am everything you're against." Joker picked up a glass of water from the nightstand. "Here you go." Buffy's eyes examined the clear water for something suspicious. Joker watched as Buffy greedily gulped the liquid down. "As much as you hate to admit it, you don't want someone like Dent or even the Batman. No, they're too… What's the word… Boring? They don't match your strength and passion." Joker leaned in closer. "They don't understand you."

"And you do?"

Joker grinned taking the empty glass from her hands placing it on the nightstand. "Yes, I do. You don't want a protagonist. You need someone like me. I ground you."

"Ground me?"

Joker nodded his head. "I stabilize you."

Buffy stared at him bemused. "Huh?"


	6. Chapter 6 Combination Of The Two

CHAPTER 6

DOWNTOWN GATHOM

Buffy looked at Joker curiously. "What about someone like you? What do you need?"

Joker smiled sitting back against the cement wall. "Come here." Joker calmly demanded.

Against Buffy's better judgement; she shifted to sit beside him. Her back pressed against the wall. Her plan foiled when Joker's arm wrapped around her. He hugged her against his body.

Buffy clenched her jaw. She then, hesitantly laid her head against his shoulder. Joker ran his hand down her legs. "I don't need anyone." Buffy looked at him as he raised his hand curling his fingers through her hair. "But I want you. You're good, strong, beautiful - You're a total damper on my persona." Buffy softly smiled.

Buffy hated how comfortable she felt in his arms. He made her smile. He made her feel safe when he held her. She hated it. Buffy suddenly broke away from his embrace. "No! Jack, this is sick and twisted. No."

"Come, come, lay back. It'll be just like old times. Remember, when your parents would be downstairs? They didn't know I was there, in your room…corrupting you." He smiled darkly.

LOS ANGELES, 1996

Buffy stared at herself in the mirror. She brushed her long blonde hair. Her eyes darted towards the cracked open door listening to her parents argument.

"Hey." Buffy turned to the window startled.

Jack sat on the edge of the windowsill with his arms folded across his chest. He watched a small smile appear across her lips.

"What're you doing here?" Buffy went back to the mirror.

"Here to see a girl." He pushed himself from the windowsill to stand behind her. His chin rested against her shoulder. Jack kissed her neck and his arms circled around her waist.

"My parents are downstairs."

"Yeah. They seem distracted with the yelling at each other." Jack closed the bedroom door keeping Buffy in his arms.

Buffy turned in his arms looking up at him. "They don't like you as it is. If my Dad comes up here and you're here… I like you alive. Not chopped into bits." Jack smiled as Buffy caressed his cheek. Jack reached back and locked the door.

"Now, we won't be interrupted."

"For what?" Buffy smiled raising her brow suggestively. Jack laughed guiding her to the bed.

Buffy grinned closing the space between them. She crashed her mouth against his.

DOWNTOWN, GOTHAM, 2008

"You're bent." Buffy angrily climbed off of the cot. She went to the steel door. Joker jumped up from the cot catching the Slayer's arm whirling her around. Her back slammed against the cool metal door.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS RUNNING AWAY FROM ME?" He punched his fist into the door beside Buffy's head. "Do you know how much I thought about you? How much I've yearned for you? How much I wished you dead?" He cupped her cheeks.

Buffy slapped his hands away from her. "Touch me again." She threatened him dangerously. Her green eyes pierced through him. Joker loved it. His grin widened touching her shoulder with his index finger. Buffy gripped his wrist twisting it behind him. She threw his body against the cement wall. Joker laughed hysterically. Blood streamed down his white painted face.

"You. Turn. Me. On." Joker growled pushing her against the wall. His body pressed against hers. He pinned her arms above her head. Buffy felt his erection dig into her stomach. "I know you want me. Stop fighting it."

"You don't know shit." Buffy tried to get out of his strong hold. Joker cupped her breast and squeezed roughly. Buffy looked away from him.

"Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Joker growled. Buffy's eyes slowly met his. He stared down with lustful eyes. "You're not hitting me away this time." Joker said.

"That's because I might kill you." She ripped herself free from his grasp, pushing him away from her. Buffy threw a powerful punch across his cheek. Joker caught her wrist and tugged her into his body. Buffy fought the strong urge to melt against him. Her hands pressed against his chest as if she were to push him away. She was strong enough to. She was the Slayer after all. Joker's hands went down her back. Her eyes met his. "Jack…"

Joker crushed his mouth against hers. Buffy ignored the voice in her head screaming at her. Her mouth opened wider giving him more access. Their tongues dueled aggressively.

Her arm circled around his neck and her free hand laced through his green hair. Joker broke the kiss. He wiped the smeared red lipstick from around her mouth with his thumb.

Joker smirked. His arms slid down the back of her thighs lifting her. Buffy's legs went around his waist. Joker licked her collarbone up to her earlobe.

Buffy moaned.

Her eyes opened when her fingers touched her scars. Joker walked them to the cot and laid her down. Buffy sat up. Joker waited for her to kick him away. Instead, Buffy began to unbutton his green vest and continued down unbuttoning his purple pinstripe trousers. Joker watched her with heavy eyes. "This is wrong. I hope you know that." She looked up at him under her long black lashes.

Joker slowly grinned. "Not wrong. Just right." He leaned down over her. Buffy could feel his hot breath against her lips. Joker kneeled down between her legs kissing down her neck to the curve of her breast. Buffy pushed his purple button down shirt off of his shoulders.

Joker lifted her blouse over her head and tossed it aside. He pushed her down. His mouth licked down line of her torso to the buttons of her dark jeans. Joker slowly tugged her jeans down exposing her golden skin. "So beautiful." Joker's eyes trailed down her body with amazement. Buffy's fingers weaved into his hair.

She pulled his hair lightly. Joker rested between her legs and thrusted into her.


	7. Chapter 7 Combination Of The Two

CHAPTER 7

LOS ANGELES, 1996

CEMETERY

Buffy through the cemetery terrified. She didn't look back as her Watcher yelled out to her. "This is not happening. This is so _not_ happening." Buffy told herself walking swiftly to her home. She stopped by a pay phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Jack, it's me."

"Buffy? Where are you?"

"Uh, I'm at Forest Lawn."

"That's on the other side of town."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. Can you come get me?" Buffy glanced over her shoulder to the cemetery across the street,

A beaten dark grey car pulled up to the curb. Jack rolled down his window. "Get in." Jack said. Buffy quickly slid into passengers seat.

Jack pressed down on the gas pedal.

They sat in silence for a long while mindlessly listening to the radio. Jack looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What're you doing out here? It's dangerous."

"I-" Buffy wondered if she could tell him she was fighting vampires. Would he believe it? Did she believe it? "I went out for a walk and got lost. Please, just take me home." Buffy stared straight ahead.

SUMMERS HOME

They sat outside the house in the driveway. Jack reached for her hand. He laced his fingers through hers. The front door opened. Joyce appeared on the porch wearing a worried expression. "I'll call you tomorrow." Buffy whispered as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She opened the door. Jack caught her hand stopping her motions.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll come by later." Buffy nodded sadly then stepped out of the car and met her mother on the porch.

DOWNTOWN GOTHAM. 2008

RING, RING.

Buffy woke with a start. For a moment she didn't recognize her surroundings. Ringing continued buzzing into her ears.

She groaned. She reached over the edge of the cot and into her jeans pocket. "Hello?" Buffy yawned. "Dawn?… No, not yet… Yeah, jail soon…" Buffy closed her eyes as she half listened to her younger sisters excited ramble. "Yeah, I'm listening… Dawnie it's late here. I'll call you later… Love you, too. Bye." Buffy hung up the cellphone and place it on the nightstand.

Buffy rolled over against the warm, naked body beside her. She rested her head on his chest. She felt his long fingers lightly scratch up and down her back in a steady soothing motion. Buffy tilted her head up to see a content smile across his smeared red lips.

Buffy sighed and reached down to the ground and picked up Joker's discarded purple shirt. She stood from the cot then walked to the sink and mirror.

Joker's eyes opened when he felt Buffy shift off of the cot. He calmed to see her standing at the sink.

He memorized the shape of her tan legs and how his shirt hung off of her thin body. It reminded him of the previous night. It was a dream She was really here.

Joker watched Buffy splash water on her face and run her fingers through her mussy blonde hair. She took a washcloth from the side of the sink and placed it under the fossett.

She then walked back to the cot and sat on the edge. Buffy began to gently wash the crusted, smeared makeup off of his face. Joker closed his eyes in relaxation.

He smiled when her soft lips pressed against his chest. She then kissed his throat. Joker frowned comically when her small kisses stopped. He opened his eyes to see tears in hers. Buffy hesitantly touched his scars. "What did you do?" Buffy whispered. A tear escaped down her cheek. Joker didn't respond. He pushed her long hair off of her shoulders. His hand cupped her cheek. Buffy kissed his palm. "What am I going to do with you?" She said.

Jokers long fingers caressed her cheek. "Let's put a smile on that face." His thumb smoothed over her bottom lip. He sat up and captured her mouth.

Joker was surprised of how quickly she responded to his kiss. He felt her tears against his face. Joker cupped both of her cheeks. He broke away from her mouth and kissed her damp cheeks. Joker took her mouth once more. Buffy's fingers laced into his green hair. She opened her mouth wider and laid back letting him surround her.

BANG.

Buffy broke their kiss startled by the loud ponding at the door. Joker frowned. "What?" He called out impatiently.

The door opened. One of Joker's clown-men popped his head around the door. "One hour, until the meeting Boss." The thug averted his eyes when he noticed the Joker's shameless nudity. Joker waved his hand uncaringly. The thug closed the door behind him.

Joker turned back to his lover and grinned at Buffy redden with embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed." Joker kissed the exposed area of her skin. "You're gorgeous."

"What's happening in an hour?"

Joker sighed. "I get half of my money. Do you want to come?" He knew she would not pass up this opportunity not just because of her job but her curiosity. Buffy was never one to sit on the sidelines. He loved that about her. Joker tugged on the shirt that hung from her body. "What does this mean?" He asked curiously.

Buffy placed her head on his chest and looked at him. "Does this have to mean anything?" Joker raised a brow in all seriousness. Buffy sighed. "I don't know. Can we not think about it now?" Joker's expression did not change. Buffy hated how his heavy stare bore into her. "I'm not the same person I was in high school."

"Neither am I." Joker smiled. Buffy rolled her eyes. "What kind of person are you now?"

Buffy thought for a moment. "I'm a little darker. A little more damaged."

Joker ran his hand down her arm. "I like this you so much more. You're a crazy like me." He said sarcastically.

Buffy stiffened. "I am nothing like you."

Joker rolled over her. His hand brushed her hair off of her face. "Keep telling yourself that." He kissed before she could retort. Joker unbuttoned the shirt she wore slowly and kissed the exposing skin. His fingertips lightly traced the curve of her breast. "I want to spend this hour fucking you." Joker smirked when she moaned. Her eyes closed and lips parted. Joker kissed her passionately.


	8. Chapter 8 Combination Of The Two

CHAPTER 8

DOWNTOWN GOTHAM, 2008

Buffy sat on the edge of the unmade cot putting on her blouse top. She looked at Joker across the room at the sink smearing black makeup around his dark eyes. She zipped up her black boot. Her eyes were still glued on Joker. She was memorized by his quick transformation.

She smirked as he struggled with his green tie. Buffy rolled her eyes knowing very well he was able to fasten a tie. He frowned comically. Buffy stood from the cot and crossed the room to him.

Without a single word spoken, Buffy looped the tie into the knot. Joker tilted his head to the side watching Buffy intently. Buffy slowly, seductively tightened the tie around his neck. Joker gasped, "Too tight." He croaked.

Buffy tugged him down close to her face. "You shoot anyone, I will beat that smile right off of your face." The tie knot pinched Joker's throat. "Do I make myself clear?" Joker knew it was best not to argue. He nodded.

"Pinky promise." He croaked. Buffy stared at him for a moment then loosened the tie comfortably around his neck. She fixed his collar then her hands slid own his vested chest.

Her green eyes met his. "You don't want to be late."

Joker reached to the chair against the wall picking up her black coat. He opened it to help her into it. "No, we defiantly don't." Joker whispered.

LOS ANGELES, 1996

Joyce followed Buffy angrily into the house. "Why didn't you call?"

Buffy turned to her mother quickly thinking of an excuse. "I'm sorry." Was all she could think of. "I didn't know it was so late. Jack and I were talking…"

"That boy is irresponsible." Joyce wagged her finger in her daughters face.

"It's not his fault."

"You know we worry about you, that's all." Joyce brushed Buffy's hair out of her face. "Dinner's in ten minutes."

"Yeah." Buffy nodded and walked down the hallway into her bedroom.

Buffy turned on the fossett and splashed warm water onto her face. She listened to her parents intense argument about her relationship with Jack.

"I don't want her seeing that boy anymore. Period!" Buffy's father, Hank yelled.

Buffy stared at herself in the mirror sadly. Tears welled in her eyes. A light tapping on the window took her from her thoughts.

Jack slid up the window and climbed into her bedroom. He noticed her sad eyes. "She is fifteen years old!" Jack heard Hanks angry voice. "She is too young to be with a guy like that. A guy with no prospects."

"You're overreacting, dear." Joyce said calmly.

"Don't do that! Don't talk to me like I'm a kid!" Her fathers furious yell pierced the Slayer's ears.

"I don't! Just forget it!"

Jack wiped Buffy's fallen tears. "Just because you can't discipline her, I have to be the ogre!" Hank yelled. Buffy wiped her tears with the back of her hands.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "Don't listen to them." Jack whispered into her ear. Buffy looked at herself and buried her face in the warmth of Jacks body.

ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, 2008

The giant rusted doors of an old abandoned warehouse opened. Joker strutted into the warehouse confidently. He glanced to Buffy walking beside him. Her arm lopped around his.

As they approached the billion dollar mountain in the center of the warehouse, Joker took Buffy's hand on his bicep and kissed her knuckles. He then, climbed the billion dollar mountain patting his captured squealing business man from China. "Like I say - not so crazy as you look." Chechen said as he entered the warehouse looking up at the Joker.

Joker grinned wildly and slid down the mountain landing on his feet. He stood face to face with the Latino gangster. "Told you, I'm a man of my word." Joker looked around himself. "Where's the Italian?"

Chechen shrugged and lit his cigar. "More for us. What will you do with your money, Mr. Joker?"

Joker took the can of gasoline from a clown-man behind him. "I'm a man of simple tastes." Joker began. "I like dynamite, gunpowder - _gasoline_." Joker splashed the gasoline over the money pile. He paused and stuffed a stack of money into his pocket. "And you know what they have in common? They're cheap. Except for things my beautiful wo-man wants." Joker waved his hand flamboyantly towards Buffy. Buffy rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

Chechen trailed his eyes over Buffy's body. Buffy raised a brow silently threatening. "You said you were a man of your word."

Joker plucked the cigar from Chechen's lips. "I am." Joker flicked the cigar onto the pile of money setting it into a blazing fire. "I'm only burning my half." Chechen's eyes widened. "All you care about is money. This city deserves a better class of criminal and I'm going to give it to them." Buffy listened intently. "This is my town now. Tell your men they work for me." The Joker kneeled down to the black dogs beside Chechen. The dogs growled.

"They won't work for a freak." Chechen smirked.

Buffy closed her eyes, Chechen said the absolute wrong thing. Joker took out a knife. He quickly remembered Buffy behind him watching like a hawk. Joker tossed the knife to his man. "Cut him up and offer him to his little Princes. Let's show him just how loyal a hungry dog is." Joker grabbed Chechen by his collar. "It's not about money. It's about sending a message…" Joker glanced to the burning pile of money then dropped the Latin gangster.

Joker turned to Buffy. He held out his purple leather gloved hand for her to take. Buffy stepped beside him wrapping her hand around his arm. "Everything burns." Joker went into his coat pocket taking out Buffy's cellphone. Buffy's eyes narrowed. "I took it when you weren't looking." Joker smiled innocently.

"Well, I'm looking now."

"You'll get it back… Eventually." Joker dialed a number and led them out of the abandoned warehouse. The heavy metal doors closed behind them.


	9. Chapter 9 Combination Of The Two

CHAPTER 9

ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

Joker gestured to the bench on the shipping dock looking out to the sea. Buffy sat down watching Joker pace back and forth. He was talking to the news station. Buffy sighed heavily crossing her legs.

Joker said beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I had a vision." He continued, "Of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down, one block at a time. And it was so - boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a change… If Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes, then I blow up a hospital." His thumb pressed down on the END button.

Buffy's eyes widened. Joker smiled and pushed her hair from her neck trailing his finger tips over her punctured scares. "I can't believe you!" Buffy jumped to her feet angrily. "I'm not letting you blow up anything! What don't you get about 'I will beat your ass if you kill anyone', don't you understand?"

Joker looked up at her calmly. "I'm not killing anybody. There probably wheeling all the sickly's out as we speak. I'm not killing anyone. It's all a mind game sweet-ling." Joker explained with mocked innocence.

"If a single person has so much as a bruise on their body, I swear to _god_ Jack, I will break every bone in your body. Do you think I'm joking?" Her eyes narrowed angrily.

Joker laughed. "You think you can threaten me? This is my town-"

"I don't care if you're the President. Not a single person, Jack. This ends now."

"I'm not going to stop. You can't make me. I'm the boss around here. I'm the show stopper. Why are you even-"

"I'm trying to save you!" Buffy blurted. She paused taking a deep breath. "I still love you. So much. And it scares me. I'm terrified of what I feel. Of who you've become. I have moved on from you. It was hard but I did it. Then BAM! You're here… Right here, sitting in front of me, looking like a goddamn clown, planning to blow up a hospital and I love you." Joker thought for a moment then stood from the bench. He reached out his hand to caress her cheek. "But if I have to stop you… I will." Buffy hardened.

Joker looked at her glumly. He nodded. "I know, you will. I also know who you are. I know all about you. I gotta say, I didn't believe it at first…"

"You don't know as much as you think."

Joker turned away from her. "You are _Buffy_ _the_ _Vampire Slayer_." Buffy stared at him dumbfounded. "By that expression, I must be correct. I had to ask around but you, my darling, you are a figure of chaos."

"How - how'd you find out?"

"I watched you. I went to Sunnydale with the intent to get you back. I followed you to a cemetery. I thought you were taking some sort of shortcut. Until, I realized you were on the hunt. I watched a man attack you. I was going to save you but it looked like you had it under control. Then POOF! He turned into dust. I couldn't believe it at first but it all made sense. That story of the gym full of vampires seemed much more believable now."

"Why didn't you tell me you were there?"

"Because I saw some guy get there before me. Spiky hair, oversized forehead." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I saw the way you looked at him. All googly eyed. You moved on." His playfulness dimmed. "That killed me more then you'd ever know. So much I went a little insane, but I think it did wonders for me." Joker smiled widely with his arms spread out wide.

"You're an idiot." Buffy said. Joker paused and looked over his shoulder. "You think I was over you?"

"Seemed that way sweet pea."

"Yeah, it's true, Angel helped me get over you, but, god knows how much I loved you. When I left, I was ripped into pieces. It was hard enough being a Slayer!"

"So you lay the first body you can find?" Joker asked her knowingly.

Buffy slapped him hard across his painted cheek. "You have no right to judge me! You're the one who went psychotic."

Joker waved his hand. "You have no room to judge little missy. I'm doing this for you."

"This is not for me. If this was for me, there would be no threats on hospitals."

Joker stepped towards Buffy frustrated. "This is all for you Buffy!" He calmed as a slow smile crept across his face. "I'm trying to get the message out there that chaos is good. Being ahead of this monarch society is good. You and your Slayer powers is a good thing. People that are strange and different like us, are good. We have the power here."

"I don't kill people."

"Let us define the word kill."

"I _don't_ kill innocent people Jack. I slay vampires, demons, avert apocalypses. Not once, have I ever ended a human life. That's the difference between you and I. I save people."

"So you're here to save me? By putting me in jail, I'd be saved?" Jack raised his painted brows.

Buffy shook her head calming herself. "No, jail won't do anything for you but give you a playground. When you get caught and sooner or later you _will _be caught, you'll be placed in an isolated psychiatric ward probably for the rest of your life or you'll be killed."

"I still have time before that happens. We're going to the hospital to pay Harvey Dent a visit." He reached out to take her reluctant hand. "Everything will somehow work out. You have to trust me." Joker bore his eyes into hers. "Trust me." He said the words with an intensity Buffy did not recognize. All she could do was stare at him.


	10. Chapter 10 Combination Of The Two

CHAPTER 10

GOTHAM GENERAL

Buffy buttoned the white doctor coat. She watched Joker adjust the red wig on his head. "I can't believe we're doing this." Buffy muttered they walked down the hall and into Harvey Dent's room.

Joker said picking up Harvey's charts. "Tsk, tsk, no whining."

A police officer entered Harvey's room. "Ma'am, we're going to have to move him, now." Joker turned and fired his silenced pistol.

"Jack!" Buffy slapped his arm and rushed to the officers side.

"He's still alive." Joker went to sit at Dent's bedside.

Harvey opened his eye. This stained cloths covering half of his face slipped down exposing his severe burnt skin. "Hi." Joker said meekly as he took off his wig. "I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, Harvey."

"What did you do?" Buffy eyed Joker furiously.

Joker waved her away. "When you and Rachel were being abducted I was sitting in Gordon's cage with her." Harvey followed Joker's index finger pointing at Buffy. "I didn't rig those charges-"

"Your men. Your plan." Dent said sharply.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" Joker licked his lips. "I don't have a plan…" Joker ran his fingers through his green hair. "The mob has plans, the cops have plans. You know what I am, Harvey?" Harvey's hand trembled with fury. "I'm a dog chasing cars… I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it. I just do things." Buffy scoffed. "Not now, sweet pea." Buffy's eyes narrowed on him angrily. Joker smiled apologetically. "I'm just the wrench in the gears. I hate plans. Yours, theirs, everyone's. Maroni has plans. Gordon has plans. Schemers trying to control their worlds. I'm not a schemer, I show the schemers how pathetic their attempts to control-"

"You're pathetic." Buffy muttered as she broke the soft leather cuffs around Harvey's wrists.

Joker ignored her and continued, "-Control things really are." Joker thought for a moment then took Dent's hand. "So when I say that you and your girlfriend was nothing personal, you know I'm telling the truth." Joker opened Dent's hand placing his pistol in the injured man's hand. Harvey held the pistol to Joker's head.

"It's the schemers who put you where you are. You were a schemer. You had plans. Look where it got you. I just did what I do best," Joker's eyes shifted to Buffy. "I took your plan, and I turned it on itself." Joker looked at Harvey. "Look what I've done to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets. Nobody panics when things go according to plan, even if the pan is _horrifying_! If I tell the press that tomorrow a gangbanger will get shot, or a truckload of soldiers will be blown up, nobody panics."

"Because it's all part of the plan." Buffy thought aloud. A slow smile crept across Joker's red lips. Buffy looked at Joker. "Then you go threatening Mayors and you got everybody going crazy." Buffy wouldn't dare admit that though Joker was crazy he was fiercely smart which scared her.

Joker continued, "Time to introduce a little anarchy. Upset the established order and everything becomes chaos. I'm an agent of chaos. And you know the thing about chaos?" Joker smiled pressing his forehead against the barrel.

"It's fair." Buffy finished astounded that the Joker made sense.

Dent's eyes shifted between the Joker and Buffy. He took out a coin and turned it over. "You live." He turned it over. "You die."

Joker smiled admiringly. "Now you're talking." Buffy rolled her eyes and stepped back. She sat in the chair against the wall waiting for this to be over.

Dent flicked the coin in the air then caught it. He looked. Dent looked at the Joker. Buffy strained her neck slightly to see the coins verdict. "You live."

Buffy jumped to her feet. "Great. Can we go now?"

"Reese is still alive. I blow up hospital."

"Which means, you escape." Buffy went to Harvey's bedside to help out.

Joker and Buffy walked down the deserted hallway. He pressed the button for hand sanitizer. Buffy rolled her eyes. Joker went into the pocket of his nurses uniform taking out the detonator. As they strolled down the hallway, the Joker pressed the button. Explosions to burst behind him like demolition blasts. Buffy and the Joker walk out the main door.

Joker took Buffy's hand as they walked down the steps. The glass behind them shatter.

The explosions stopped. Joker halted. He pressed the red button confused. Suddenly the hospital explodes. Joker's eyes widened. He took Buffy's hand and climbed into the back of a school bus.

Buffy and the Joker sat in the back seats of the school bus. Joker looked over at her. She stared straight ahead. He knew she was more than angry. Buffy was furious.

Joker struggled to find the words. "Don't even." Buffy said holding up her hand stopping him. "I don't want to hear it." Joker comically glowered and sat back.

Buffy's cellphone rang. "Hello?… Giles… Uh, yeah. He blew up a hospital…" Joker listened interested. "Time I got to the hospital… Ja - He was already gone… I'm tracking him now… Yeah, I'll call you later with more information… Bye, Giles." Buffy hung up and placed her cellphone into her pocket. She felt Joker's stare. "What?"

"You lied." Joker smile widened.

"Anything else?" Buffy asked sarcastically. The Joker didn't respond. Instead his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Buffy looked at him bemused. Joker pressed his red lips tenderly against hers.

He broke his quick kiss. "Don't be mad."

"What are you going to do with these people?" Buffy asked looking at the bus full of frightened innocent people.

"Greetings, innocent people aboard." Joker stood from his seat. "We're gonna go on a boat ride." The hostages gasped with horror. "Except for you Anchorman Engel." Joker grinned wildly.


	11. Chapter 11 Combination Of The Two

CHAPTER 11

PENTHOUSE, PREWITT BUILDING

Buffy watched the Joker angrily from the chair she was tied to. After he got rid of Gotham's newscaster Mike Engel, he knocked her out again.

When she woke, she was tied to a chair in a penthouse that was under construction.

Buffy had spent the last hour arguing with the Joker and his psychotic ideas of putting innocent people on a ferry that carried self made bombs.

"Tonight, you're all going to be part of a social experiment." He said into the cellphone. "...Through the magic of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate, I'm ready right now to blow you all sky high…" Joker spoke into a cellphone that wired to the ferries. Buffy twisted her wrists. The wires were tight around her wrist and dug into her skin. "… But we're going to make things a little more interesting than that. Tonight, we're going to learn a little bit about ourselves…"

"You're bent." Buffy sneered angrily. "This is you're idea of learning about yourself?"

Joker turned from the large window of the penthouse looking out to the harbor and faced the Slayer. "You learn a lot about somebody when challenging them in imperial situations. You should know this better than anyone _Buffy_." Joker kneeled before her. "In these horrifying moments, you find out what kind of person we really are." Buffy stared at him for a long moment. Joker held Buffy's cellphone to his ear. "There's no need for all of you to die. That would be a waste. So I've left you both a little present."

Joker stood flashing Buffy a glimpse of the detonator in his hand. "Each of you has a remote to blow up the other boat." He watched as Buffy tried to ripped apart her restraints. Joker grinned. "At midnight, I blow you all up. If, however, one of you presses the button, I'll let that boat live. You choose. So who's it going to be - Harvey Dent's most wanted scumbag collection or the sweet innocent civilians?" Joker moved around Buffy. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Oh, and you might want to decide quickly. Because the people on the other boat may not be quite so_ noble_." Joker hung up than leaned down to whisper into Buffy's ear. "Show time." He kissed her ear then faced the large glass window looking out to the harbor.

"You know that Bat-guy is probably on his way here right now." Joker turned to Buffy. "You're on a cellphone you idiot. He's gonna track it."

"I'm counting the minutes." Joker said unfazed.

"You're times up, Jack." Buffy ripped apart the wires around her wrists freeing herself. Joker turned surprised she got out of her restraints so quickly. Buffy punched him hard across his face and threw him into the wall.

Outside the penthouse building, Batman scaled the penthouse wall and reached into his utility belt for spray plastic onto the glass then punched through the window that was filled by Joker's clown men.

Joker shoved Buffy against the wall. He turned when he heard Chechen's dogs barking. Joker smiled.

The Joker wiped the blood from his bottom lip and leaned against the corner. Buffy grabbed the Joker and dropped him disarming the detonator in his hand.

Buffy dodged Joker's attacks easily and shoved him into a metal pole. Joker fell backwards stumbling to the floor feeling a bit dizzy.

Batman entered the penthouse to see Joker slowly getting up from the floor. Buffy stayed in the shadows unseen by the Batman. Joker turned to Batman and smiled. "You came. I'm touched."

"Where's the detonator?" Batman asked as he was attacked by Chechen's dogs. Joker shrugged then pulled out a switchblade. Batman kicked off one of the dogs not noticing the Joker attack him.

Batman groaned in pain when the knife stabbed into his ribs. The Joker kicked the Batman backwards towards the glass then kicked him against through the window.

The Joker kicked out the wooden brace holding up a steel frame. Batman's arms flew up crashing down onto his neck. He's saved by his protective gauntlets. Batman grunted as the Joker stepped onto the steel beam. "If we don't stop fighting, we're going to miss the fireworks."

"There won't be any fireworks." Buffy said standing behind the Joker. Joker glanced back to her keeping a firm foot on the steel beam pinning Batman down. "What are you trying to prove? That deep down, we're all as psychotic as you?"

Joker looked at the clock; midnight.

Joker's smile slowly fades as he realized his plan had foiled. "You're alone." Buffy said. "Always alone." Buffy watched him carefully.

Joker raised his hand showing her the remote still in his hand. "Can't rely on anyone these days. Have to do everything yourself. I always have - and it's not always easy… You should know, Buffy. Everyday, you're alone. In the dark, alone."

"I've had this conversation already." Buffy said unbothered by Joker's attempt of getting under her skin.

Joker turned his attention to Batman, crouching down. "You know how I got these scars?"

"No. But I know how you get these-" Batman fired a blade from his gauntlet, nailing the Joker in the chest and arm. Joker staggered back. Buffy stepped aside letting Joker hit the wall.

Joker turned to Buffy punching her in the face. Batman took the Joker by the knot of his tie and kicked him grabbing the remote. Joker giggle wildly as he fell backwards gracefully out the window. Buffy watched the fight unable to move. She was fighting her inner conscious whether to save him or not.

Buffy moved forward when she heard him grunt out in pain as the Batman hauled him upwards.

"I guess this is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you?" Batman watched as the Joker uncontrollably laughed. "You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness and I won't kill you because you're too much fun. We're going to do this forever."

"You'll be in a padded cell, forever." Batman said.

"Maybe we can share it…" Joker laughed. Buffy turned to the echo of marching boots running up the stairs. She figured it was the SWAT team.

"This city just showed up it's full of people ready to believe in good." Batman said.

Joker grinned. "Till their spirit breaks completely. Until they find out what I did with the best of them. Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent, and all the heroic things he's done…" Buffy could see the shadows of Gotham's SWAT approaching the penthouse quickly.

"What did you do?" Batman asked angrily hauling Joker up.

"I took Gotham's white knight." Buffy turned towards Batman and the Joker. She had to make a quick decision whether to save her first love or leave him to impending future in the looney bin or possibly death. "And I brought him down to my level. It wasn't hard - madness is like gravity. All it take is a little push." Joker laughed.

Buffy ran across the penthouse shoving Batman out of her way. She jumped out the window landing in the Joker's arms. She then kicked the steel wire cable pulley. The pulley began to smoke with the increasing speed.

The cable wire jerked them into a screeching halt. They were about twenty feet from the ground. Buffy's hand went into Joker's front pants pocket taking out a switchblade. She ignored Joker's grin and reached up to cut through the cable. "C'mon…" Buffy used her Slayer strength to snap the cable.

She began to fall but was caught by the Joker. He held her in his arms protectively until they landed luckily into a bush garden.

They laid on their backs out of breath, staring up at the high decent they fell. Joker turned his head to look at her. He smiled "You couldn't just let me go, could you?"

Buffy looked at him. "Do this again and I _will_ kill you." Joker smiled and shifted her closer into him. He smashed his mouth against hers, passionately kissing her.

The lights of SWATS high powered rifles shined in Buffy's face. She broke their kiss and looked up to see the rifles aimed directly at them ready for open fire. "Time to go." Buffy jumped to her feet taking Joker's hand pulling him along to find cover.

Buffy went into Joker's coat pockets taking out her cellphone and dialed a number quickly. "Giles, it's me…" Joker pulled Buffy out of the firing range as they neared her head. "I need a chopper ASAP. I've got him." Joker frowned when Buffy hung up.

"Am I you're hostage now?"

"Yes. No. Yes. No. I don't know. No. I need Giles to think you are but you're not." Joker silenced her placing his finger over her pink lips. "I don't know what's going to happen when we get there."

"I don't care. As long as we're together… We can do _anything_. Take over the world and create chaos." Buffy but could hear the mockery in his voice and she could've cared less.

She just shook her head. "Shut up."


End file.
